


Hyggelig

by Ariejul



Series: Alone in the Fallout [17]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Familial Love, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy news, Shaun gets what he's always wanted, Shaun's PoV, Spoilers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariejul/pseuds/Ariejul
Summary: Hyggelig: taking pleasure from the presence of gentle, comforting and soothing things; a feeling of friendship, warmth, peace and contentment in a comfortable and cozy atmosphere.Shaun learns something wonderful.Shaun's PoV.Post-game.Takes place after Augenblick.





	Hyggelig

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: IF YOU JUST WALKED INTO THIS SERIES ON THIS STORY, GO READ EVERYTHING ELSE FIRST PLEASE. ALL THE STORIES ARE CONNECTED. THANKS.
> 
> Hey guys!
> 
> I'm back with the next installment of Alone in the Fallout. It took me a while to really cement this down. I knew where I needed to go, it was just sorta difficult getting there. I originally tried to write this from Julia's PoV, like most of the stories here, but it just didn't work out right. It felt hollow, for lack of a better word.
> 
> I really didn't want to try writing this from Deacon's PoV. That particular PoV is difficult as hell. So, I thought to myself, Self, why not Shaun? And here we are. (I also kinda feel like I've been neglecting him lately, so he needs the spotlight a little)
> 
> I really do like Shaun. I wish his in-game character had been fleshed out just a little more. There's so much potential there, and it feels wasted.
> 
> I'm not great with kid PoV, so it might feel a little off, but then again Shaun isn't really a normal kid.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comment/kudos if you like it. I love getting them. <3

Shaun doesn’t know what to think when Mom pulls him aside before he heads over to Duncan’s after breakfast. She never does that. “Honey,” she says, something in her tone slightly strange, “Come here. I wanna talk to you.”

His brows knit together in confusion. “Is it going to take long, Mom? Duncan’s waiting for me.”

She chuckles softly, taking his hand and leading him back home. “No, sweetie. This won’t take long at all, but I’m sure Duncan will wait for you.”

He nods, and Mom directs him to the couch when they walk back inside. Deacon is leaning against the wall by the door, sunglasses slipping down his nose. Shaun likes it better when he doesn’t wear them; Deacon has pretty eyes, and they’re almost the same color as his. Like Dad’s, Mom mentioned once. He’s acting like he’s not paying attention, but Shaun knows he always is.

He smiles at him as he walks by. “Hi, Deacon.”

“Hey, squirt,” he greets, a small grin on his face. Deacon’s in a good mood, and it brightens his own. He likes it when Deacon is happy because it means Mom is, too.

“Shaun, baby,” she starts, sitting down gingerly beside him. She has her I’m-about-to-tell-you-something-important face on, and that makes Shaun sit up and pay attention. “I – _we_ – have something important to tell you.”

He glances between her and Deacon. Mom’s never talked like this before. Deacon isn’t leaving again, is he, Shaun wonders as his stomach flip-flops. He wouldn’t, right? “What is it?”

Mom takes his hand, smiling softly. “You remember that it took longer than I thought to get back when I was gone with Bobby, right?”

Shaun nods, remembering how anxious it made him. Deacon and Duncan had done everything they could to make him feel better, but Shaun could tell Deacon was hiding something. That just made him even more uneasy, wondering if it was going to be like when Deacon left. He so was worried that Mom wouldn’t ever come back. He’d never been so glad to see her round that curve.

“Well,” she continues, squeezing his hand, “I found out something. Sweetie, we’re going to have a baby.”

Shaun stares at her, eyes widening. Does that really mean…? “I’m gonna have a baby brother or sister?” He brightens, wrapping his arms tightly around her. “That’s… wow, Mom!”

He can’t keep the happiness inside anymore, and he starts crying. He tries to hide it, but his sniffles give him away. “Shaun, sweetie, are you okay?” she asks, and it must makes him love her even more.

He nods against her chest. Everything just feels so wonderful. “It’s… it’s so great, Mom. I always wanted a sibling.” He remembers the talk Deacon had with him, about how babies are made, and he suddenly realizes that means there has to be a Dad, too. He darts around the couch and barrels into Deacon. “I’m so happy,” he whispers. “Are you happy, too?”

Shaun has always noticed the way he stiffens, but as usual, Deacon relaxes quickly and this time hugs him tight to his chest. “Yeah, kiddo. I am.” He can hear the excitement in Deacon’s voice.

He laughs brightly, looking up at Deacon. He can just see his eyes peaking out above his sunglasses. “This means you got your wish, right? We can be a real family now.”

Deacon doesn’t respond immediately, something in his expression shifting that Shaun can’t place, and he wonders if maybe he shouldn’t have said that. “I mean, you never actually _said_ so, but I can tell. You always wanted kids.” Shaun swallows, hugging him tightly around the middle and pushing away tears. “Can I be yours, too? Is that okay?”

“Oh, Shaun.” He can hear Mom’s breath catch, and he glances over at her to make sure she’s okay. Her hand is over her mouth and she’s crying, but Shaun doesn’t think she’s sad. In fact, she looks incredibly happy.

Deacon ruffles his hair just the way he likes, and Shaun turns back in time to see him smile. He drops down on his haunches so Shaun doesn’t have to look up at him and pulls off his sunglasses. “Of course it’s okay,” he manages, though his voice sounds off to Shaun’s ears. He can’t figure out why. “I guess I’ve always seen you as mine, anyway.”

A bright grin splits his face at that, and he can’t help the tears that well up in his eyes. He’s never been so happy, and his heart feels like it's going to burst from his chest. Today is the best day ever! “Can I call you Dad?”

Deacon stills for just a second, then cups Shaun’s cheek. “Shaun, you can call me whatever you want.”

He thinks about it for a moment, wondering if Dad might be too much right now. Deacon’s always been a little skittish, and Shaun doesn’t want to upset him. Maybe Ryan? Shaun dismisses that name quickly. That one’s a secret he isn’t supposed to know, and he doesn’t want to get in trouble cause he does. It's Duncan's fault, anyway.

He wraps his arms around Deacon’s neck again and kisses his cheek. “Okay, Dad.”

The next thing Shaun knows, he’s sandwiched in between his Mom and new Dad, and there’s nowhere else he’d rather be.

“I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad.” He pauses, then shifts around to talk to Mom’s tummy. “I love you, baby,” he says, and both sets of arms squeeze him tight.

"I love you so, so much," Mom says, kissing the top of his head.

Deacon - no, _Dad_ \- doesn't say it, but Shaun knows that he does, too. He just isn't the sort to say it out loud, not like Mom, and that's just fine with him. Shaun can say it enough for both of them.

Duncan, Shaun decides, can wait a little bit longer. He wants to stay with his family. His _real_ family.

The thought of it warms him from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. This is everything he ever wanted, and now, it’s all his. That's the best feeling in the world.


End file.
